


Lets Be Friends (Jonnor Fanfic)

by Moaning_Lisa



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Bulimia, Cutting, Intersex, Jonnor - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Trans Male Character, the fosters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moaning_Lisa/pseuds/Moaning_Lisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodie Two-Shoes<br/>The only thing on Jude's mind over the summer between his sophomore and junior year was the fact that he doesn't have any close friends. Then Frank McKailson moved to Anchor Beach.</p><p>Mr. Perfect<br/>Connor can't get Jude out of his head. He decided to get new friends to get Jude off his mind. His father wants him to become friends with a sports prodigy at school named Braiden.</p><p>Class Clown<br/>Anchor Beach wasn't ready for the arrival of the notorious Frank McKailson. The boy just moved into the house beside the Adams-Foster household. He quickly befriends Jude with his charm, optimistic, and manipulative personality.</p><p>The Star Athlete<br/>Braiden Campbell gets football, soccer, baseball, lacrosse, tennis, basketball and even understands crochet, but he doesn't get boys. He's always moving so he never had time for a boyfriend or any close friends, but that all changes when he meets Connor Stevens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Be Friends (Jonnor Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jonnor fanfic so...
> 
> ...no hating, man.

 

**Jude**

 

I've been sitting at the window for 4 hours just staring in boredom. This is the loudness silence I have ever heard. It's Wendsday and I haven't done anything over this grueling, dull afternoon. Its the middle of summer and I haven't left the house, not because I'm lazy or a deformed beast looked down upon in society cursed by witch, but it's just the fact that I'm almost 17 and I have no friends.

 

Connor Stevens doesn't count. He and I haven't talked in 3 years, well i havent talked to him. He's tried to start conversations with me before in the hallway on my way to Spanish but i just past him as if he wasnt there.  We use to be best friends back in middle school. I use to have a crush on him back in middle school. Now, I guess I just lost interest in him. He had games to win, I had books to read. _Connor Stevens._ The name was quite infamous throughout the halls of Anchor Beach High. The brake-up between Mr. Perfect and Maddie, the resident popular girl of ABH, made the snore fest of a summer bearable for two minutes then it went crashing back to its boring fun-less self.

 

My moms wanted me to make at least one friend before school begins and my boredom ends. I could always go to the park and mingle with people my same age. I had to befriend a boy who was cool but not too cool, accepting, funny, athletic, tall, and had brown eyes.

 

I realized I just described Connor.

 

I'm going anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I know the first chapter sucks but It will get better.


End file.
